


Forgive Steve Father for he loves blowjobs

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author’s brain is a jello, Demon AU, Incubus Tony, M/M, Priest Steve, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Steve, a handsome young priest. Gets nightly visits from Tony..a sex demon
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Forgive Steve Father for he loves blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> I MISS YOU GUYS ❤️  
> i took a lil time from my currently busy life to write a short for you all, just so you know im still alive!
> 
> Also this is for some stress relief purposes..hope to hear some comments on here just to get me through the day

“Oh father please forgive me for i have sinned!” Steve pleaded in his prayers as he held his head up to the sky, baby blue eyes tearfully blinking a few times as a low groan escaped his swollen lips. 

“Oh my Satan, hush...you’re ruining my dinner again! Ugh...you know what?! Fine...I’m going to find someone else to feed off to tonight..” came the naturally sultry voice below him.

Steve’s eyes instantly widen at that as he snapped his head down to look at the kneeling incubus, Hands still wrapped around his throbbing cock that was already leaking pre-cum. “What do you mean you’re going to find someone else?” Steve questioned with a frown. The beautiful creature rolled his eyes at the blond priest.

“ I mean if you don’t stop apologizing for no reason to that sadist..I’m taking off! Like pronto!” The incubus trailed as he gazed up at the young priest. “I mean look..normally you being all teary eye and stuff usually turns me on but tonight i am not feeling it...too fucking hungry..for you specifically..so please, let me suck you in peace...please?” The sex demon said with pleading big eyes, making the blond priest blush with want and embarrassment. 

With a cautious nod. Steve mumbled an apology before wrapping his fingers around curly locks. Mouth gasping as he let his seemingly innocent baby blue eyes gaze down at the beautiful creature sucking him off again. 

Silently praying to whatever God that his new friend would never stop visiting him on unholy hours inside the church.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m barely alive but I'm still here...Sorry for disappearing for a while...life is hard...i mean freaking hard...I'm surprised i’m still functioning..  
> Hope you enjoyed this lil short..i really wanted to write more on this..probably will soon...


End file.
